In the context of instant messaging applications, it is well-known for an instant messaging client running on a user device, typically a PC or a mobile telephone, to display an indicator icon and/or text descriptions which visually convey to a user the presence state of other users in the user's list of chat partners. Example presence states include “available”, “chat”, “busy”, “away”, “do not disturb” and “out for lunch”. It is also known to provide an audible notification when the presence state of a chat partner changes.
An aim of the present invention is to enrich the user-experience value of presence.
According to a first aspect of the invention, the present invention may provide a device for providing a representation of the presence state of a remote party, the device being responsive, when the presence state of a remote party changes, to move from a first mechanical configuration to a second mechanical configuration.
By providing a representation device which has a distinct mechanical manifestation in the real world, the present invention departs markedly from the existing paradigm in which the I/O devices inherent to a user device are used. In so doing, the potential for a range of different and richer user experiences is opened up.
In one preferred embodiment, the representation device includes a puppet portion in the form of a humanoid which can be moved between a position where it stands erect and another position. The effect when the humanoid figure moves from a slumped or lying position to a position of attention is very pleasing from the user experience point of view. Animals or other higher life forms, whether real or fictional, can also make for an emotionally-pleasing puppet portion.
Preferably, the representation device comprises a base portion on which the puppet portion is located, the puppet portion comprising a plurality of body segments through which a control string is threaded, wherein at least one end of the control string passes into the base portion for coupling to a control unit in the base portion. This form of structure is simple and easy to manufacture, and enables a large range of puppet figures to be designed, for example, using a mix of mass-produced and custom-made parts. Furthermore, the puppet portion is easily controlled as described later.
Preferably, the control unit includes means for controlling the length of the string which is available to pass through the puppet portion. By simply adjusting this available length, the posture/configuration of the puppet portion can be radically adjusted.
Preferably, the representation device comprises an interface enabling local communication with a user device. The interface can be a USB interface and the connection made through a USB connector and lead, or the interface can be a Bluetooth or WiFi interface and the connection achieved wirelessly.
Preferably, the representation device comprises means for storing an identity corresponding to the remote party to whom it is responsive. It is preferred that the representation device uniquely corresponds to one remote party, but it may also store and respond to more than one.
In one embodiment, the representation device is responsive to a signal indicative of the presence state of a remote party, wherein said signal comprises an instruction to move between said mechanical configurations. In other embodiments, said signal comprises presence state information, including identity information and possibly other presence state attributes such as user mood, location, etc.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the present invention may comprise a user device capable of communication over a network and running an application supporting presence functionality, the device including an interface for communicating with local devices, wherein the user device is responsive to a first signal which is received over the network and indicative of the presence state of a remote party to transmit, over said interface, a second signal indicative of the presence state of a remote party to a local device for providing a representation to the user of the presence state of the remote party.
By delegating the representation of the presence state of a remote party to another local device, the user device of the present invention need not rely on the I/O devices inherent to the user device, but instead may draw on the resources of another local device. In so doing, the potential for a range of different and richer user experiences is opened up.
Preferably, the user device comprises means for storing identity information of a remote party corresponding to a said representation device. In some embodiments, information for more than one representation device may be stored in a watch list.
The first and second signals may directly convey the presence state of the remote party, or may indirectly convey the presence state by signalling a change in presence state from which the presence state can be inferred.
Preferably, the user device includes means for comparing presence state information derived from the first signal with said stored identity information to determine whether to send said second signal. The second signal may comprise a move instruction for a said representation device.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the present invention may comprise a computer program for a user device capable of communication over a network and running an application supporting presence functionality and including an interface for communicating with local devices, the computer program being responsive to a first signal which is received over the network and indicative of the presence state of a remote party to transmit, over said interface, a second signal indicative of the presence state of a remote party to a local device for providing a representation to the user of the presence state of the remote party.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the present invention may comprise a data carrier bearing a computer program according to the third aspect of the invention.